A bad rep is so not worth it
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: After seeing the Run Joey Run video Jesse and Rachels relashonship is hanging by a string. Rachel wants Jesse to forgive her and comes up with an idea how. What will he think and most importantly will Jesse agree? This contains SPANKING you'v been warned
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS SET DURING THE BAD REPUTATION EPISODE WHERE RACHEL DOES THE RUN JOEY RUN VIDEO WITH FINN AND PUCK ..JESSE JUST SEEMED TO BE SUPER PISSED LOL SO AFTER RE-WATCHING THE EPISODE I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS... ALSO THE REASON I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS IS BCUZ OF A PLAY CALLED SPRING AWAKENING. IN THE PLAY JESSE SPANKS RACHEL SOOO I REEEAALLY WANTED 2 WRITE THIS. UMMM THIS CONTAINS SPANKING IF U DON'T LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ I REALLY DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES SOO THE NXT GLEE SPANKING FANFIC WILL BE PUCKLBERRY LOL THNKS 2 SIBASUNNY! ANYWAY PLZ DN'T 4GET TO REVIEW!**

Rachel's pov

"I should have been enough for you Rachel." Jesse stated angrily as I stared at him in shock. "I knew you'd break my heart." I mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Well that's the funny thing about reputations. Everyone thinks that I'm the big heart breaker, but the fact of the matter is... you broke mine first." Jesse said softly as he took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Do me a favor, if we end up next to each other in ballet club next week, just do your arabesques and piques in silent. Don't talk to me." He ordered before walking away.

I stood there shocked, and closed my eyes, slamming my head against my locker.

Glee rehearsal passed in a blur, I couldn't even focus on the song because I was too angry with myself for hurting Jesse.

When he left Glee club without even saying anything to me, I knew that I had really hurt him badly.

Even though he put up with my constant need to become a star and when he sat with me and didn't complain once as we watch the phantom of the opera over and over again he was never _this_ mad at me.

I didn't want our relationship to be over. After ballet class I decided that I would talk with him. He loved me and so I was sure that he would forgive me. He had to.

He refused to talk with me throughout the whole class, nearly dropping me as he lifted me up and lowered me to the floor. Maybe he was just as worried about our fight as I was, so that was why he was distracted.

"Jesse! Jesse please wait!" I cried, catching up to him just as he was about to leave after the class was over.

"What do you want Rachel?" He snapped back at me, unable to look me in the eye.

"Could you please just talk to me? I know that you're upset because I lied to you but it's not such a big deal! You're blowing this way out of proportion!" I yelled angrily unable to stop myself from lashing out.

"Really Rachel? How would you feel if I made a video with Brittney and Santana as my girlfriends? How would that make you feel?" He said glaring daggers at me.

I struggled to come up with words as I looked around the room, nervously,

I wasn't expecting him to act like this. Although I had to admit, angry Jesse was pretty sexy. When he raised his voice I couldn't help but get turned on by it.

I forced those thoughts into the back of my head and thought of a correct answer.

"Uh um hurt I guess." I murmured.

Jesse laughed at my response, and I'm assuming it wasn't because he found my response funny. He walked up to me and grasped the top of my arms and looked at me straight in the eye.

"More like humiliating. I am your boyfriend Rachel, not Finn nor Puck."

"I-I know that, and I'm really sorry for hurting you. It's just that I wanted so badly for people to think of me as popular I let it cloud my judgment and I'm so sorry for hurting you." I explained hurriedly. I drew in a shaky breath before continuing on.

"Jesse you have to understand that I didn't mean to." I plead, nearly on the verge of crying as I searched his face for an answer.

Without saying anything he wrapped me into a hug. I clung onto him and tried to stop myself from sobbing. "Will you come over to my house tonight? Please that'll give us some time to talk?" I asked, silently praying that he would agree.

"I have to get home soon. I'm leaving to go visit my parents in Rio next week. I have to start packing." He replied dismissively. "Please for me?" I asked softly.

He sighed deeply and gave me a smile before turning around. "Sure." He replied finally. I smiled in gratitude and took his hand in mine as we walked out of the school.

We went into his car and he drove rather fast to my house. He barely said a word to me for the whole car ride there. Only asking me once if my fathers where home. I answered back No. They had both went out tonight to go see some new movie that was playing at the local theatre.

That was the highlight of the whole ride there.

When he pulled into the driveway Jesse got out and opened the door for me. I got out and headed up the porch steps. I opened the door and went inside, heading up to my room quickly with Jesse following after me.

I was determined to put this fight behind us and make things right. Walking over to him, I caressed his face and kissed him passionately on the lips.

I tried unsuccessfully to unbutton the collar of his shirt, Jesse broke the kiss rather abruptly, staring at me shocked. "Rachel what-?" He started to say before I broke him off.

"I don't know what to do anymore! You're still angry with me and I have no clue how to make you forgive me. So I thought that maybe if I gave myself to you then you wouldn't be..." I stopped talking as the sobs started to take over yet again.

"Rachel come here." He asked softly and pulled me into a tight hug. I stood there limply and tried to get a handle on myself. "Rach. Yes I'm still a bit upset what with what happened earlier today." He admitted reluctantly before continuing on.

"But I don't want you to feel pressured to give yourself to me. I only want that to happen when your ready." He told me sternly. I nodded my head and looked away shyly.

"Well what can I do to make you forgive me?" I asked desperately.

Jesse sat down on the bed and looked at me surprised. "I don't expect you do do anything." He said. "I just want to know that I'm able to trust you again. If this relationship is going to work then I need to be able to trust you and know that you aren't lying to me."

His words where like a slap to the face. I never realized that I had jeopardized our relationship just by making that stupid video. A bad reputation was so not worth this.

"Jesse you don't know how sorry I am. If I asked you to do something to take away my guilt would you?" I asked carfully, looking up at him to determine his expression.

He seemed skeptical. "What would that be?" He asked. I took in a deep breath and braced myself for his reaction.

"I-I want you to spank me."

**AND THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE I REALLY HOP U LIKED IT! AND I KNO THAT JESSE WAS JUST PLAYING RACHEL BUT IN MY OWN LILTTLE WORLD JESSE ATCUALLY CARED ABOUT RACHEL AND FELL IN LOV W/ HER ALONG THE WAY LOL ANYWWAY PLZ REVIEW AND U WILL WILL GET CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS THE 2ND CHAP I'M SOO GLAD U LIKED IT UMM SO THIS CHAP ODVIOUSLY CONTAINS SPANKING IF U DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO DO ANOTHER PAIRING THEN PLZ SAY SO IN A REVIEW NXT WILL BE PUCKLBERRY. AHH I'M SOO HAPPY THAT IM WRITING THIS FIRST SPANK FIC WHERE A GURL ASKS TO BE SPANKED THIS IZ A BIG DEAL FOR ME LOL IM JOKING ANYWAY PLZ READ N REVIEW**

Jesse's pov

"You want me to do what?" I yelled, my eyes nearly bulging out of my head as I stared at Rachel, not believing what she had just said.

She bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "I- I asked for you to spank me." She replied so softly I could barely hear her.

"Rachel have you ever been spanked before?" I asked.

"No, my Father's never believed in spanking." She told me shyly before looking up to stare at me, her eye's watery with tears that where threatening to spill over.

Unlike her my Father did believe in spankings. As a child I would be punished severely for misbehavior. I had felt the sting from his belt onto my bare backside, way too many times to count and wouldn't want to wish that punishment on anyone.

Let alone administer it.

"Well I have, and believe me Rachel being spanked is not something you should envy. Spankings _hurt_." I told her slowly, hoping that she would grasp that information.

"B-But maybe if you spanked me then you wouldn't be so upset with me." She explained as I shook my head not believing what I was hearing.

"I forgive you Rachel okay? Giving you a spanking wouldn't make me feel any better in fact it would make me feel a whole lot worse for hurting you." I told her sincerely.

"Well it would make me feel better!" she yelled. "Please Jesse? I want you to spank me." Rachel repeated again.

I looked away from her and sighed. "Rachel what are you thinking?" I asked harshly. The reason why anyone would asked to get a spanking was beyond me. "Have you lost you're mind?" I was seriously considering that she should seek professional help.

Tomorrow I was going to bring her to the guidance counselor Ms. Pillsberry, maybe should could help Rachel.

"Please Jesse?" She whimpered softly. I looked at Rachel and saw the longing expression in her face. I sighed and figured that I might as well give in.

This was what she wanted and I knew damn well that I couldn't discourage her. Plus the whole submission thing was definitely a turn on.

"Fine." I said and motioned with my finger for her to come over to me.

You would have thought she had won a million dollars the way her face lightened up. She squealed in delight and ran over to hug me. I held onto her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Just remember that you asked for this Rach." I reminded her sternly. She nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you Jesse." She said and kissed me on the lips. As I broke the kiss I looked at her reluctantly.

"So how do you want to go about this?" I asked awkwardly. There where a many number of positions there where to choose from. Over the knee, leaning across a desk the list went on and on.

"I was thinking that I would go over your knee. I-If that's okay?" She asked nervously. I chuckled and nodded my head. "That's fine."

I took her hand and positioned her on my lap. I couldn't help but admire the view of her ass. "What are you going to use?" Rachel asked, breaking me out of my concentration.

"Huh? Oh, I haven't really thought about that." I admitted, and took a second to think. "What would want me to use?" I asked her.

"Well whenever I thought about you spanking me I always imagined that you used you're hand." She admitted shyly. I laughed and grinned at her. "You fantasized about me?" I asked playfully, watching as Rachel's eyes grew wide in embarrassment.

"J-Jesse I... just shut up." She said angrily as I laughed. "Rachel there's no need to be ashamed. It's perfectly normal for you to_"

"Shut up please! Now are you going to spank me or not?" I bit my lip to cover up my smile and nodded my head, telling her I was ready to begin.

Although I had no idea how to proceed with this. Would I spank her too hard and leave marks and bruises? Or it was possible that I could be to lenient and go too soft, ultimately her punishment might be considered unsatisfactory.

I swallowed down my qualms and raised my hand in the air, ready to begin. My hand landed swiftly down onto Rachel's backside. I waited fearfully for her to scream or give some indication that she was in pain.

"I don't feel it." She stated sharply and turned her head sideways to look up at me. Her eyes oozing with disappointment.

"Maybe not, with your skirt on." I said playfully. "Then take it off." Rachel said simply. I stared at her shocked. "Rachel are you sure?" I asked skeptically.

We hadn't even gone past first base yet and I wouldn't want any exposure to make her feel uncomfortable. "Come on please?" She begged, while pouting at me. I smirked and obeyed her wish by removing her short plaid skirt and sliding it all the way down to her ankles.

I raised my hand and made as the second smack landed Rachel jumped and gasped in surprise.

I smiled to myself knowing that she had most definitely felt that. I continued to rein down smacks onto her backside, coloring it a slight shade of pink. "Rachel do you know why I'm spanking you?" I asked, slowing down the tempo to here her speak.

"Y-Yes because I asked you to." Rachel replied as I laughed. "Yes but can you think of another reason?"

"Oh because of the video that I made with Puck and Finn." She guessed and I nodded in agreement.

"That's right. I know that you thought nothing of it when you cast Puck and Finn as the male lead in your bad reputation video, but did you even consider the possibility of how I might of felt about that?" I asked angrily.

"You're right. I'm sorry Jesse." Rachel replied. Her voice shaky from the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. I instantly considered stoping. I hated the fact that I was causing. Rachel pain, but she needed this.

"I know that you didn't. But you meed to learn how to be more considerate or others." I told her, making sure to do the time old trick by hitting her sit spots. Rachel started kicking her legs and begging me to stop.

I ignored her plea and continued on.

"You hurt not only me but Finn and Puck also when all found out that we where cast for the same part." I informed her, wanting Rachel to know that what she had done was wrong and had hurt the people around her.

"I-I'm s-sorry Jesse! Just stop!" Rachel screeched. I smiled to myself. I knew Rachel was being more dramatic than usual. "Rachel I'm not going to stop until I think you've learned your lesson." I said, not slowing down her punishment in the slightest.

"B-But this _hurts_!" She whined. I sighed to myself and rolled my eyes.

"Are you forgetting that you asked for this? I tried to dissuade you but since you persisted, I expect you to accept it gratefully."

Rachel started cursing at me, witch was a very bad move considering it only landed her faster and harder smacks. After a while she gave up and layed limp over my lap; giving up.

"Now that your temper tantrum is over, we still have a few things to discuss." I told her. "I expect you to apologize to Finn and Puck tomorrow. It was unfair to what you did to them and I."

"I-I promise Jesse!" She cried out. "I won't do anything like that again."

"Good, and I just want you to know something." I said sternly, and swooped her up from my lap and into my arms.

"What's that?" Rachel asked, through sobs.

I smiled and wiped away her tears after pulling her into a tight hug. "That I love you." I said grinning from ear to ear. Rachel blushed and said. "I love you too."

**AND SO THATS THE ENDING I'M SOO SORRY IT'S INCREDIBLY SHORT AND INCREDIBLY FLUFFY ANYWAY I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT OR ETHER LIE TO ME AND TELL ME U DID LOL SOORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE PLZ PLZ PLZ DNT 4GET TO REVIEW! NEXT ONE WILL BE PUCK AND RACHEL AND I SWEAR IT WILL BE BETTER! **


End file.
